


Charlie DiLaurentis

by Shirty



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirty/pseuds/Shirty
Summary: hey guys I've started to do a role playing Instagram account and everyone wanted me to do a fan-fiction so here it is. it is basic my charter charlie and what happens to her when Alison went missing and how it affected her also this chapter is only a short one i hope you enjoy. also if you would like to ask me any question or anything you like ask me on my Instagram di.charlie whilst you there go me a follow





	Charlie DiLaurentis

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys I've started to do a role playing Instagram account and everyone wanted me to do a fan-fiction so here it is. it is basic my charter charlie and what happens to her when Alison went missing and how it affected her also this chapter is only a short one i hope you enjoy. also if you would like to ask me any question or anything you like ask me on my Instagram di.charlie whilst you there go me a follow

Charlie DiLaurentis

Chapter 1

You see before I tell you my side of the story there is some things that I need to tell you. I spent half of my life in Radley Sanatorium and when that closed down I was allowed back home but that weekend my twin sister Alison went missing but there two more things that everyone needs to hear before I get started. The first thing is that I wasn’t put in to Radley because I was crazy but it was actually because Alison got my parents and the doctors to believe that I was a danger to everyone around me. The second thing is that nobody in rosewood knows that I exist even when I was allowed back to visit my family on weekends I had to always stay in the house and stay away from the doors and windows so that nobody saw honestly it felt like I was their dirty little secret.

2009

In September when Alison first went missing I was forced to stay in my room when the police officers was coming to give my parents an update on what they have found but what I could hear from upstairs was that they couldn’t find anything to find Alison. But honestly even when I didn’t have to stay in my room I still did because every time I went downstairs and my mom saw me she would start crying again so my dad would push me out of the and close the doors you see me and Alison aren’t just twins we are identical twins so we look exactly the same like we both have natural blonde hair with brown highlights, blue eyes and wavy hair. There was only small differences between me and Alison like she had longer hair then me but my eyes was a brighter blue then hers. So it must have been hard for my family to see her through me if you get what I mean . Anyway it was coming to the end of September , thirty days since Alison went missing and the police have just left and I heard my dad calling me to come downstairs.

“Charlie can you come down please” he shouted form the bottom of the stairs .

I got to the living room door and even before I even walked into the room I had a feeling that something is going to happen. So I step into the room and I see my older brother Jason sitting on the sofa and my dad is standing behind his armchair and my mom is standing face backed to all of us looking out the window it was like she was waiting for Alison to walk up the drive way. So I decided to sit next to Jason

“right now that we are all here I think we need to talk” my dad said clammily whilst rubbing his hands I heard my mom mumble something but I didn’t quite catch what she said. “has we all know your sister has been missing for nearly a month, and the school year as already begin and both me and your mother think you and Jason should get back to normal lives by returning to school but Charlie you wouldn’t be able to go to school around here” Kenneth (my father’s first name) said . It was like he was in court room and me and Jason was his jury .

“So is that it your ground idea up root us move away! then what?” Jason practically shouted at my dad “Do you think we can just pretend that Alison didn’t go missing just like we did with Charlie all these years am I wrong?”

“that’s enough Jason” my mom shouted for the first time since I’ve been down she turned away from the window. “anyway we’ve heard what Jason had to stay now Charlie you’ve been quite on the topic”

"Well um as long as I get to go out of the house i'll go with whatever" I chuckled but an immediately stopped as soon as I saw that everyone was looking at me . You see I wasn’t used to having any attention on me because Ali (Alison’s nickname)was always the center of attention, she was always in the lime light has some people might say. 

"alright then its been decided then me, your mother and charlie are moving to Connecticut and Jason you need to go to rehab" dad said grinning hear to hear. you see for about six months now Jason has been drinking and doing drugs, honestly hes been worrying me because it wasn't normal Jason behavior , me and Jason has always be quite close but since he started drinking, doing drugs and going to parties we've drifted apart. 


End file.
